Monocromático
by Gih Bright
Summary: Draco enxergava o seu mundo em tons monocromáticos, não havia qualquer emoção além da apatia e do medo. Até ela chegar. DG, para game "e se...?" Da seção Ice&fire do 6v.


**Sinopse: **Draco enxergava o seu mundo em tons monocromáticos, não havia qualquer emoção além da apatia e do medo. Até ela chegar. DG, para game "e se...?" Da seção Ice&fire do 6v.

**Avisos:**

**a) **A fic _não_ está betada. Erros por minha conta em risco.

**b) **Spoiler até o livro sete, embora a fic não seja tão cannom assim.

**c) **Fic para a **_Lily_Angel_**, porque ela ama esse par mais do que qualquer outra coisa e alugou toda a minha viagem ao RJ para falar do par. Sem falar que o presente de niver que fiz para ela não lhe caiu bem. Então esse vai em substituição.

**d)** Fic para o game "e se...?" da seção Ice&fire do fórum 6 vassouras.

**_Prompt:_**_ E se Gina, e não Luna, tivesse sido capturada por Voldemort e presa no sotão dos Malfoy?_

* * *

**Monocromático**

Todos os dias, desde a sua falha, Draco enxergava o seu mundo em tons monocromáticos, não havia qualquer emoção além da apatia e do medo. O medo de morrer era sorrateiro, mas facilmente encontrado em cada recanto de sua casa. Todas as paredes e corredores, com todas as suas memórias mais queridas, todos os dias eram manchadas pelo pavor. Toda a sua vida se modificara drasticamente, toda a sua realidade convergiu para um mundo de sombras, onde não havia status, somente falhas e ameaças.

E foi quando a capturaram. Cabelos vermelhos que cortavam a paisagem monocromática, olhos no tom do mel o desafiavam, como nos velhos tempos. Nos poucos instantes que ele era permitido vê-la, quando ele lhe entregava as refeições ou quando precisava tratar dos ferimentos após as torturas, Draco voltava a se sentir como antes: superior em face de um Weasley. E em todas às vezes ele a provocava, ela nunca o retrucou. E ele dizia coisas horríveis a ela, mas Ginny Weasley apenas o encarava de volta, com raiva às vezes, algumas vezes ele poderia jurar que ela o odiava. Mas apesar do rancor que ela sentia, jamais lhe retrucava - e isso lhe fazia bem. Durante dias, talvez meses, ele conseguiu dormir bem à noite, conseguia, até mesmo, suportar melhor sua humilhação, descarregando-a nos outros.

Até aquele dia.

-Você está no lugar que merece estar. - disse Draco presunçosamente.

-Eu tenho mais liberdade do que você, Malfoy. - retrucou Ginny Weasley, seu tom de voz fraco e roufenho, mas seus olhos castanhos reluziam a luz da varinha de Draco.

Malfoy ouviu tudo o que ela disse e um sorriso jocoso surgiu em seus lábios, contudo, internamente, Draco achava que entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ele entendia a sua situação decrépita, assim como julgava que mesmo essa humilhação era válida, pois estava no lado vencedor da moeda. Por mais que ele quisesse a morte de seu lorde, Draco ainda preferia estar daquele lado, pois assim viveria para contar sua história. A Weasley por outro lado não o faria.

-E o que te faz achar isso? -perguntou ele calmamente.

-Eu enfrento os meus medos. Você os retém. -respondeu Ginny sorrindo fracamente, seus olhos cintilando astutos, diferente dos grifinórios habituais. Ali estava um filhote de serpente. Sonserina. - Eu estou presa por agir, você está preso por não agir e isso consegue ser pior do que a tortura. Você é fraco.

-Você vai morrer aqui! - decretou Draco e a deixou sozinha no escuro junto ao fabricante de varinhas.

Naquela noite Draco não conseguiu dormir. Não eram apenas os gritos de dor no andar abaixo ao seu quarto, tão pouco os sibilos da cobra, nem mesmo as risadas alucinadas de sua tia. Nada disso o abalava mais. O que de fato o mantinha insone eram as palavras da Weasley: ele era um fraco. E aquela era uma verdade que Draco, apesar de saber, enterrava fundo dentro de si mesmo e não a encarava. Ele falhara com o lorde e com sua família porque era um fraco, porque não queria matar. Porque não queria estar no meio de uma guerra e tudo o que ele queria era voltar aos velhos tempos, no qual ele tinha influência, implicava com Potter, Granger e Weasley e era paparicado, entretanto, sua vida dependia de um ato de seu arquiinimigo na escola.

E ele estava escondido, murmurando palavras ao vento e mentiras a esmo.

No dia seguinte, Draco foi entregar a comida para os reféns, ambos estavam sujos e fediam, estavam mudos e desacostumados com a luz; Draco nada comentou. Já estava subindo os degraus da escada quando ela se manifestou:

-Não vou morrer aqui. -Ginny fez uma pausa, que soou mais como um longo suspiro. -Sou mais útil que você, Malfoy.

Draco se aproximou da cela mais uma vez. Ginny estava apoiada na parede, seus cabelos vermelhos, apesar de sujos e emaranhados, caiam por seus ombros finos e pálidos. As mechas ruivas coloriam a parede de pedra, fazendo um impasse entre o escarlate e o verde musgo. Entretanto, não fora apenas os cabelos dela que queimaram a retina dele: a camisa dela estava torta, mostrando parte do seu seio esquerdo; não era uma imagem suficiente, em vários aspectos, mas ele pulsou ao vê-la naquele estado. Por um instante apenas, mas ele sentiu desejo.

Ele repeliu a ideia no mesmo instante que a teve, mesmo assim seus olhos se desviavam até o decote não intencional. A provocação feita por ela era menos preocupante do que a visão que ela era.

-Não seja estúpida! -retorquiu Draco tentando, mas não conseguindo, encará-la; seus olhos insistiam em observar o seio parcialmente exposto.

-Enquanto eu viver, haverá a chantagem e isso é bom para o seu lorde. -explicou Ginny, sem nenhum momento parar de encará-lo. -Mas e se isso ocorresse com você? Que vantagem ele terá? Nenhuma. Você é dispensável.

-Cale a boca! Sua traidora do sangue! -rugiu Draco, deixando os prisioneiros sozinhos, mas enquanto ele subia as escadas, podia ouvir a gargalhada dela o seguindo.

Não era um som desprezível quanto a risada dos demais comensais da morte, não eram risos cruéis; era apenas riso de provocação. Era um riso que se ouvia nos bons tempos de Hogwarts, quando tudo era normal. Draco amaldiçoou Ginny porque ela lhe remeteu ao bom tempo, durante os segundos que ele a escutou rir.

Sozinho em seu quarto, Draco tentou livrar-se da imagem do seio de Ginny Weasley, assim como tentou livrar-se das palavras que ela proferira. Ele tentara esquecer-se de que era um fraco, que vivia com medo de morrer e de que pensar que todas as suas escolhas foram as erradas. Ele queria se esquecer do quão dispensável ele era para os planos do lorde, pois ele representava uma falha. E falhas foram feitas para serem esquecidas, anuladas; extirpadas.

Ele quis se esquecer do vermelho que queimava a paisagem, o vermelho que tingia as paredes da cela em tons vivos e quentes; ele queria esquecer a alvura do seio de Ginny, mas aquela imagem o estimulava a esquecer de todo o resto. E assim, primeiro ele apagou as luzes, depois isolou o som do seu quarto e suas mãos tatearam seu próprio corpo, porque as palavras e as imagens daquele dia só poderiam serem esquecidas por mais uma dose de culpa.

No dia seguinte, ele cumpriu com seus deveres em silêncio, mais uma vez. O fabricante de varinhas jazia adormecido no canto mais escuro da cela, Draco não o incomodou, apenas deixou os mantimentos a seu lado. Ginny também se silenciara, enquanto ele lhe trazia algo para beber. E foi quando uma dúvida lhe surgiu tão rápido, que ele não pode conter a distância entre seu pensamento e sua fala.

-O que te faz continuar acreditando? -perguntou ele.

-Eu vou sair daqui. -respondeu ela calmamente. A intensidade em seu olhar fez com que a certeza de Draco se abalasse. Ela estava muito próxima dele, ao ponto de Draco sentir seu cheiro.

-Você acha mesmo que Potter vai vir te resgatar? -perguntou ele com zombaria. Por mais que Harry Potter fosse estúpido, mesmo ele não viria àquele lugar. Era suicídio!

-Ele se importa comigo. -respondeu Ginny, pegando a água e voltando para perto da parede, logo se sentando exatamente na mesma posição do dia anterior. -Ele é diferente de você.

Draco a observou tomando água, notando que uma pequena gota desviou-se de seus lábios, correndo livremente pelo seu queixo, deslizando pelo pescoço e pelo seu colo, sumindo em meio a curva de seus seios. O longo cabelo vermelho caindo-lhe como cascata, a maldita alça novamente deslizara, expondo a pele clara de seu ombro e a carne avantajada de seu seio esquerdo, mostrando um pouco mais do que no dia anterior, fazendo com que ele ponderasse sobre o quão macio seria aquele seio em suas mãos e como seria a cor e o formato de seus mamilos.

-Você me deseja. -comentou Ginny, o encarando enquanto erguia a alça da camisa. - Eu vejo como me olha, mas você não vai me ter. Você vai passar todos os anos da sua vida me desejando, mas nunca me terá.

-Tolice. Eu jamais me deitaria com você, nem que você fosse a única mulher na terra! -ele respondeu, mas ele sabia que era uma mentira.

-Não é o que o seu corpo diz, Malfoy. - conjecturou Ginny, observando entre suas pernas. Draco odiou-se. Odiou sua falta de controle, odiou o corpo dela, odiou a vida. Mas nenhum ódio conseguiu obliterar o fato de estava enrijecido, pela imagem dela.

Sem mais um palavra, Draco a deixou sozinha na cela. Dessa vez, a risada dela o seguiu durante todo o percurso da cela até o seu quarto. Ele teve sorte, porque os corredores da casa estavam vazios, provavelmente, uma reunião estava acontecendo na sala de jantar. Ninguém presenciara sua humilhação, assim como nada era capaz de apaziguar as necessidades do seu corpo ou mesmo a raiva e o desgosto que ele sentia. Draco odiava a Weasley e o que ela estava significando naqueles dias escuros, ela era o único ponto de luz, a única lembrança dos bons tempos, a única que o lembrava de que ele era um jovem, um homem que ainda podia fazer escolhas e que ainda era inexperiente. Um homem que não queria matar e nem morrer. Aquela foi mais uma noite insone, na qual a culpa de seus atos perseguiu cada pensamento seu.

No dia seguinte não houve nenhuma visita a cela dela.

Harry Potter estava na sala de estar, com o rosto desfigurado, mas Draco tinha certeza que era ele. Por um momento, Draco considerou que poderia recuperar todo o prestígio que fora retirado dos Malfoy ao fazer a delação premiada, contudo não o fez. Naquele momento, e apenas naquele momento, Draco não fora fraco. E ele fez uma escolha que poderia carregar, uma escolha livre de culpas e de pesadelos: ele mentiu.

Do seu quarto, Draco ouviu gritos de agonia, a voz era da Granger. E aquele som tinha um gosto amargo, porque, por mais que ele a detestasse, aquela garota ainda era uma memória dos bons tempos e por isso que aquele som o quebrou um pouco mais - não era porque agora a esperança estava acabada. Houve muitos outros sons após os gritos, houve uma batalha, na qual ele ficou em silêncio e, depois houve o nada. Não houve a presença do lorde, houve uma fuga.

Ela se fora. E Draco não sabia o que pensar ou sentir por isso. Já não havia a figura dela na cela. E tudo o que lhe restou foram dias monocromáticos, quebrados por sonhos escarlates que jamais seriam esquecidos ou mesmo superados.

Pelo resto da sua vida, Draco foi condenado a sonhar com Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Eu realmente gostaria muito de saber se gostaram ou não do texto. Para isso, basta clicar na opção "review this cap". Prometo responder por PM as reviews dessa fic.**


End file.
